


Challenge Accepted

by Lunafeather



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Solas/Per'nah Lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafeather/pseuds/Lunafeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and the Inquisitor get a little frisky in their tent while out on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> My Lavellan's name is Per'nah, but it is only used once in the piece so you can easily imagine your own Lavellan in her place :)

They shouldn’t be doing this. They agreed not to, that it was a bad idea. They had to be good, had to be modest. It was only polite.

All of that went out the window as soon as she wiggled her hips into his as he spooned her in their bedroll. She insisted she was just trying to get comfortable, that it was an innocent movement. They both knew she was lying through her teeth.

Quite literally, as she murmured the words while she scraped her teeth against his throat.

It had progressed alarmingly fast, once the hip wiggle happened. He had groaned her name against her neck in chastisement, his tone a low, guttural warning. Ever since they had finally started having sex, his control was perilously fragile.

And she knew it. His mischievous vhenan loved to exploit it, teasing him in public and professional venues, tempting him as she wove her way through routine combat. They were voracious, as a pair.

She had sighed at her name on his lips, the rumble of his voice, and had rolled her hips again, biting her lip in an attempt to stifle the smirk growing there. Soon he was kissing her shoulder, her cheek, her ear, lapping at her skin with his tongue, his hands rubbing tenderly at her hip.

The third time she rolled her hips, he had growled and turned her in his arms, crushing his lips to hers, smothering her sharp and surprised giggle. She had felt him smiling into the kiss, and she broke off to sink her teeth into his neck and press the lie into the skin there.

“I was only trying to get comfortable, vhenan. Are you so insatiable that you mistook my intent?”

She giggled again when he groaned, both in pleasure and affectionate exasperation. And then he rolled on top of her, knee between her thighs, kissing her passionately. She loved the way he kissed, like he was a man drowning and she was his salvation. Like he had been stockpiling his love, storing it up, and now the floodgates were wide open.

He sucked on her lower lip, laved the mark he left there with his tongue, stroked his tongue against hers when her mouth opened in invitation.

Her hands snuck their way beneath his tunic, her nails dragging up and down along his spine, occasionally dipping to ghost over his sensitive sides. He slid his fingers into her hair, holding her still while he kissed her, his other arm propping him up. She arched up into him and encouraged him with quiet little whimpers. When he did not move to do more than kiss her, she wrapped her thigh around his.

He swiftly took the hint. The hand tangled in her hair instead cupped her ass and held her still as he ground roughly against her center. Her mouth broke away from his to let out a satisfied moan as her fingers clutched helplessly at his back.

His chuckle at the noise was heavenly. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “You must be quiet, emma lath, or we will wake the others.”

She nodded, then set to stripping him of his tunic, sighing as she stared shamelessly at his body. “You are gorgeous, vhenan. Have I ever told you that?”

While her dark skin often hid her blushes, his pale complexion did not. She watched as a bright flush spread along his cheeks to his chest. Her stomach tingled at the loving smile he gave her in response to the compliment. When he kissed her again, it was soft and sweet.

She grew impatient, though, aroused as she was. She began plucking at his trousers, fingers working the button loose before tugging at the waistband. Solas devoted his time to divulging her of her sleeping shift, stilling as the act revealed bare breasts and a toned stomach heaving with excited breaths.

“Solas...”

He touched her gently, reverently, dragging his palms from her shoulders down to her breasts, kneading and squeezing. She pressed her lips together, desperately trying to keep quiet. His hands moved along her stomach, thumbs dipping slightly into her belly button, then down further, across her hip bones to the top edge of her smalls.

“I’m surprised you still wear these when we sleep together, vhenan,” he murmured. His fingers flicked at the fabric.

She chuckled, eyes alight. “I think that would make it a little too easy for things like this to happen, don’t you, vhenan’ara?”

His grin was wicked, and he made no disagreement. He disengaged her thigh from his hip, urgently sliding her smalls off of her, then set about rubbing her thighs much the same way he had done to her torso. His eyes traced her curves, lingered at the patch of curls at the apex of her thighs, before lifting to meet her gaze. He knew his appreciation was clearly written on his face by the way her breath hitched and her tongue wet her lips.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” she said breathlessly.

She helped him out of his cotton trousers, breath held in anticipation of the moment when their naked bodies would be pressed flush together. But he had other plans. His mouth found her collarbone, licking and nipping down the valley between her breasts, over each soft swell, studiously ignoring her pert nipples. She arched up into him, scraped her fingernails along his bare scalp. He could feel her effort to be quiet in the way her body tightened, as taut as the string of her bow before a deadly shot. She wanted to beg him to stop teasing, to be kind, to just --

_Yes_. Her sigh rose into a stiff groan when he finally brushed his tongue against her nipple. The sensation lasted a second, however, as someone coughed from the other tent and Solas froze. When he looked up at her, meeting her heavily lidded gaze, his eyebrow was arched and there was a challenge in his eyes.

He smirked as he said, “Must I get you a gag, emma lath?”

He didn’t think she could do it. He didn’t think she could keep quiet. She knew he intended to continue, both of them were too aroused to stop, but he was calling her out on her inability to remain silent.

Her eyes narrowed.

_Challenge accepted._

Instead of replying, she pushed roughly at the back of his head as she arched up, pressing her breast back to his mouth. He growled quietly against her skin, but returned to his task. She could feel a change in him; what was lazy exploration and teasing was now a conscious attempt to make her crazy, to draw out as much noise as he could.

Frenzied scrapes of teeth against her nipples continued until his mouth drifted down her belly. He licked at her belly button, smiling against her when she jerked in surprised. His plan was obvious, though, and she writhed against him.

When his breath ghosted against her folds, she tugged on one of his ears in protest. “That’s cheating,” she accused quietly.

He didn’t respond, instead locking his eyes on hers as he sucked along the crease of her thigh. She was trembling in seconds, even before his tongue teased along her lower lips. She screwed her eyes shut, the fingers of one hand flexing against his scalp while the others clutched desperately at the bedroll beneath her.

It took every ounce of self control not to groan when his tongue dragged slowly and deliberately against her slit. She lifted her hand to her mouth and bit into her wrist as he curled his tongue inside of her. She thought she might break the skin when he began to lap in earnest at her clit.

It was too much, the challenge to be quiet, the risk of getting caught, of someone hearing them. Her orgasm crested quickly, slamming into her, unsurprising in its intensity. Her hips rocked against his mouth, stomach clenching when he moaned softly against her.

He crawled back up her body, kissing his way there, obviously impressed by her display of control. He had learned that she was an incredibly vocal lover; while not loud nor screaming, she was uninhibited with her encouragement. He, however, was more reserved, though she was exceedingly capable of drawing noise from him.

She pulled him into a heated kiss, humming at the taste of herself on his tongue. Her fingers were quick to move between them, wrapping eagerly around him and squeezing gently. When his hips bucked, she grinned against his mouth.

She had a plan.

Solas lowered his body, moving to press himself against her center, but she shoved at his shoulder to get him onto his back. He arched a brow at her but complied, smirking. She slid into his lap, his cock pressed between her thighs but denied entrance. His palms cupped her hips, thumbs brushing teasingly along her hip bones as he watched her contentedly. He leaned up to meet her kiss, and an almost silent moan rumbled through him when her breasts brushed his chest. She rocked against him, let him slide against her wetness before sitting up and looking down her nose at him. Using her palms against his chest as leverage to lift up, she nodded at him to maneuver himself into position.

When she finally sank down onto him, they both sighed. She rolled her hips experimentally, smirking when he grunted at the sensation. Nothing would stop her from besting him at this challenge. Languidly, tauntingly, she moved above him, hips rising and falling as he filled her. She clenched around him as she took him deeper. Her mouth fell open in pleasure, eyes fluttering closed. He guided her gently with his hands and with slow thrusts of his hips, watching her with half lidded eyes.

Their speed increased, the start of the chase to orgasm. He could not keep his eyes from her breasts as they bounced above him, the small smile painted across her mouth as she pinched her lower lip between her teeth, the shimmer of sweat across her sternum. He was getting close, rising up toward that peak, could sense that she was lagging just a tad too far behind him. She knew, too, and to his surprise and great pleasure, she slid one of her hands between them to brush at her clit as she rode him. She made the tiniest noise, a little  _oh_  of satisfaction, and then she was catching up to him. Her muscles clenched rhythmically around him, her breathing stilted. He was so close, so awed by the woman above him, so overwhelmed by his feelings for her, impossibly turned on by her touching herself as she rode him -- in a flash he was surging over the edge. He lost complete control as his orgasm shot through him, groaning her name loudly, and he was distantly aware of his voice echoing through their camp. She came a split second later; he watched as bliss washed over her features, her body tensed and taut, muscles contracting around him and drawing his own orgasm out longer.

“Oy! Don’t you love twats do anything besides fuck?” Sera’s sleepy voice was sharp with annoyance.

Collapsing onto his chest, Per’nah giggled breathlessly in victory. Solas nipped playfully along her ear, tugging at the tip as he smiled. She slid off of him, then tucked herself into his side.

After brushing a kiss above his heart, she murmured, “I won.”

“Yes, vhenan. You won.”

**Author's Note:**

> Solavellan Hell is apparently vastly inspiring... I haven't written fanfic in about two or three years (original fic in probably just as long), but for some reason, these two are very eager to be written about. I randomly got the urge to type this out, so here we are.


End file.
